


His life was going to hell

by honeymoon_avenue



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoon_avenue/pseuds/honeymoon_avenue
Summary: His life was going to hell.





	His life was going to hell

His life was going to hell. He hardly saw any reason to live. What for? His own mother didn't say a word to him, when her drug addicted boyfriend kicked him out of the house. Zach hadn't been answering on his calls and text messages; Alex's father was a cop and hearing why he had been staying at their house so often was absolutely not necessary; Brice althogether was the last one that Justin'd go to. The only reason he couldn't kill himself said she wanted to never see him again in her life. And he got everything. He brought it on himself, he didn't deny.

His life was going to hell. That's why he was sitting on the cold curd near the "blue spot liquor" store. He had just been walking through the dirty streets, not really knowing where, as his eyes filled with tears again, and he fell, stumbled on something. And without meaning to go on, he crawled to the damn curb and sat on it.

His life was going to hell. And he was spitting in his hands that thing that could end up all this shit in a matter of a second. One only had to pull the trigger, and then the end would come to all the problems that were tormenting him. But he hesitated, afraid.

His life was going to hell. But he still believed that something was going to happen, and everything was going to be alright, so naive. And realizing that nothing could be changed, he put a gun to his head. Finger was on the trigger, hands were shaking, eyes were clamped firmly.

His life was going to hell. But then, when he finally was about to do this one and only step, the phone rang. He put the gun on his lap and picked up the phone. It was saying "Jessica". He sent her several text messages such as "I'm sorry" and "I love you" a few hours ago. He thought for a moment, then pulled himself together and answered the call.

"Hello," his voice kept trembling a little.

"Justin," the voice on the other end said. She sounded so troubled. "God, please tell me you're not going to do anything stupid. Please Justin, tell me you're okay."

His life was going to hell. So he didn't say anything. He couldn't lie.

"Where are you?" she asked. And he told her, he gave her the address. The next moment she hung up, saying only "don't do stupid things". He threw the phone on the bag, but it bounced off and fell on the pavement, the screen is most likely cracked, but Justin didn't give a fuck to be honest.

His life was going to hell. But he was sitting on that cold curd, twirling a gun. After Jessica's call he wasn't hurrying. He waited for her to come. And she did.

His life was going to hell. But when he saw her, he rose to his feet. He hadn't made a single step toward her, because she said she didn't want to see him. She had made a step. And she hugged him, taking the gun from his hands and putting it in the bag. He held her closer, because he needed her at this moment like never before. He just needed to know she was there.

His life was going to hell. But now he stood in the embrace with the girl he loved. He couldn't hold back the tears, and she was ready to listen to him. As always. Another moment then, and he'd be dead, but she called. She saved him. Although he was just doing what she asked. At least he thought so.

His life was going to hell. But standing there with her, he was going to give it another chance. But try not to screw up again, Justin. Because life wasn't planning on giving another chance to you.


End file.
